In the bread-making process it is known to add bread-improving and/or dough-improving additives to the bread dough, the action of which, inter alia, results in improved texture, volume, flavour and freshness of the bread as well as improved machinability of the dough.
In recent years a number of enzymes have been used as dough and/or bread improving agents, in particular enzymes which act on components present in large amounts in the dough. Examples of such enzymes are found within the groups of amylases, proteases and cellulases, including pentosanases.
Laccase (EC 1.10.3.2) is an enzyme catalyzing the conversion of benzenediols into benzosemiquinones according to the following formula: EQU 4 benzenediol+O.sub.2 =4 benzosemiquinone+2H.sub.2 O.
The enzyme has been used in the paper and pulp industry as well as for diagnosis, but the use of the enzyme in baking has never been suggested.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the properties of dough and/or baked products by the use of a laccase enzyme.